Killer Queen
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Lily Potter is of the notion that the only good fascist is a dead one. She'll do whatever it takes to make the world safe.


**Wigtown Wanderers**

**Chaser 1**

**Prompt:** [song] Another One Bites the Dust

**Additional Prompts:** [song] We Will Rock You; [dialogue] We are the champions!; [title] Killer Queen

**Word Count:** 1390

**Space Address:** B2 - Sickle/Scythe

**Stacked With**: Quidditch League; MC4A Bingo (Summer); Individual Challenges; Fem Power Challenge; Terms of Service; Not Commonwealth; Rays of Blades;

**Challenges:** Short Jog; Gryffindor MC (x2); Tiny Terror; Fire Time (Y)

**Bonus Challenges:**Muck & Slime; Head of Perseus (Rob); In the Trench (RoB); Surprise! (RoB); Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; Middle Name; )

**Team**: Patronus Pair (Lily Evans/James Potter)

**Prompt**: Medium 1 (Death/Dying)

**Author's Note**: You know, Harry only really knows his parents as they were as teenagers and as society viewed them. Who's to say that Lily _didn't_ kill fascists?

**Warning**: Murder, torture, dark rituals, animal cruelty, overall a bad vibe.

~o0o~

Lily walked warily down the street with her hood pulled way down low. There was no sound except her feet on the pavement. Her wand was drawn and ready to go. Inside the Dolohov manor there were several Muggle-borns being kept for experimentation by Unspeakables who had been fired from the Ministry of Magic. At least… that's what their mole said. Only Dumbledore knew who the mole was, but Lily trusted him. She had no other choice.

Two figures appeared and flanked her on either side, but Lily recognized their gaits and didn't worry. Well… she didn't worry about being attacked. Eye twitching, she slowed down, not happy to be held up from her mission.

"James!" she hissed. "Why are you here? Who's watching Harry?"

"Moony is," he said. "I didn't want you going in alone."

"And I couldn't let Prongs do something stupid," Sirius chimed in, still keeping his voice low.

"Too late." Lily raised her hand to get them to stop walking.

See, Lily had an ability that was rare for wizards. She could see magic. It was always faint colors, similar to the floating things when you looked up at the sky, but she could see them better at night and it made it easy to find gaps in wards. Perfect for stealth missions. She walked along the edge of the wards, searching for a place they could comfortably pass through without raising the alarm.

"Fall back," Lily hissed and apparated back to her starting point.

James and Sirius appeared moments later and crouched down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Besides you two being here?"

"Lily…"

"James, I know it disturbs you when I kill people," she sighed. "That's why I didn't want you to come. A dead Death Eater is better than a live one, you know."

"I know." James pushed his glasses up his nose and looked down. "I… I won't try to stop you because I know they wouldn't hesitate to kill you first. But maybe I can put the people in a safe place while you… do your thing."

Lily handed him the carpet bag that would keep any refugees safely suspended in a pocket of reality until she could get them help. It was especially useful for people who couldn't move on their own. She spent months perfecting the spells that kept them wrapped in layers of safety to prevent further harm while she moved around and apparated.

"That doesn't explain why we had to fall back," said Sirius.

"I saw a bunch of Death Eaters," Lily explained. "There were only supposed to be two on guard duty, I counted six, maybe seven."

"Are you sure?"

"It could be more," she said reluctantly. "It's hard to tell with the wards flickering."

"But did you find an opening?" James asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to need a distraction." Lily looked at Sirius.

"My time to shine," he said, adjusting his leather jacket proudly. "How much time will you need to get the Muggle-borns out?"

"There's three inside so… ten minutes maximum. I can cast red sparks when they're out."

"First," said James, holding out his hands.

Sirius and Lily joined hands. This was a regular occurrence before any battle or rescue mission. He claimed he didn't want any regrets in case something happened.

"You are my family and always will be," said James. "No matter what happens, I love you both. All we can do is our best."

"I love you, too," said Lily, kissing him.

Sirius hugged them both fiercely.

"See you on the other side. And remember:" he grinned. "We are the champions."

Lily and James returned to the spot and waited for Sirius' distraction. In the distance they heard singing.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playing in the street gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on your face! Big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place. WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Fireworks soared into the air.

The Death Eaters started shouting and ran after Sirius. Over the clamor, there was the bay of a dog.

"That's the signal," said Lily. "Let's go."

She and James passed through the gap in the wards and ran up to the house. Sirius had succeeded in drawing the guards away and they were able to get inside. Once in, a smell hung in the air that Lily prayed her baby would never learn to recognize. Dried blood, feces, and urine. It was faint, but it would only get stronger the closer she got to those trapped Muggle-borns.

James covered her back as she kicked in the door to the first room. She didn't dare describe what she saw, but the Death Eater was dead on the floor before he could even think to draw his wand. The wizard he was experimenting on looked even younger than her and was trembling like a leaf.

She heard a retch and stepped away from James.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said and swallowed hard. "I've got him, you go on ahead. I'll be close behind you."

The next room had three witches kept as prisoners all of varying ages. Upon seeing Lily, they brightened up considerably, though the effects of what they faced shadowed their eyes and clung to their thin frames.

"You're safe now," she said and nodded at James as he entered the room. "Into the carpet bag, please. I promise, you will be safe soon."

James conjured them warm cloaks and helped them into the bag.

"Is this all of them?" he asked.

"No, I'm told there's one more. A little boy whose parents were killed. He has family in America who will take him in, we just need to get him out."

Her husband's face darkened.

"These people have no limits," he muttered and picked up the bag.

The next three rooms only showed signs of experiments, part of Lily wanted to destroy all of their research, but she was running out of time and Sirius couldn't evade the Death Eaters forever. An odd sort of magic lay behind the last door. She peered through the keyhole and saw Voldemort himself in undyed wool robes standing in the center of the room. He brought a bowl over to a dead tiger and sliced it open to catch dripping blood. It was enough to make her vomit, but she needed to find the child. Shifting her weight, she saw a cage in a corner.

She would have missed him had he not lifted his head and sniffled.

"I want to go home! I want my mummy!" he wailed.

Voldemort paid him no mind and drew on the floor in the tiger's blood.

Lily looked over at James and nodded.

They braced themselves and Lily kicked the door in.

"_Bombarda!"_

Voldemort dodged the spell which shattered the window and snarled.

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

He dashed for his wand and Lily and James fired spell after spell, moving the dark wizard around so they could get to the child. They'd faced him twice before and now he didn't have his followers to back him up. He deserved to die. For everyone.

"Think about what you're doing, girl!" Voldemort sneered. "If you kill me, your heart is as black as mine."

She nearly laughed.

"Tell that to the other guys," she said. "I don't care if killing a hundred of your followers turns my heart as black as soot! Your death will make the world a better place."

"Lily! I've got him, let's go!" James shouted.

"You'll regret defying me!"

"You talk too much."

James sent the alarm to Sirius that they had gotten the last of them. Now they would have less than thirty seconds to escape. James apparated away with the victims and Lily backed up to the window.

"_FIENDFYRE!"_

As the flames reared up, she apparated. With any luck, their research would be destroyed, any remaining Death Eaters would be killed, and nobody could follow her.

Later that night, as she tucked her three-month-old into bed, she had no idea that her actions in disturbing the ritual would be the catalyst that determined her son's destiny. Instead, she sat in her rocking chair and sang lullabies, thankful that she could give a few more innocents a new chance at life.


End file.
